Chapter 1
by sparklerainbow6
Summary: This is my new crossover story hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments, but in my story there are no copyright infrigments intended, this isn't my story, all people belong to Hasbro and Nintendo


Crossover:

Chapter 1: Arrival in Equestria

Our story started off in the Land of the Ultras or as we know it, the M78 galaxy, Ultra Father or Ken was sent an SOS signal from a galaxy far away, so he told the Ultra Space Garrison to meet in the patio of the Plasma Spark Tower, and after about 2-3 hours of arguments, conversation and controversy between the people of the Space Garrison, it was decided that Tiga, Gaia and Zero, son of Ultra Seven should go on this new mission to Equestria. " Son, I want you to defend this place like you defended this planet and be safe, and make some friends along the way with Tiga and Gaia " "Dad, I know that and this mission will be over in no time ! ",Zero replied, "That's my son, and now go to this new world and defend it from evil ",Ultra Seven said as a farewell to his son and Zero, Tiga and Gaia all stepped into the portal that would lead them to this new world .

James Mindspeaker, Ivelus Wang and Zane Borscth were the best people throughout Franklin Academy, James liked everything that had to do with books, Ivelus liked everything that concentrated with nature and sports and Zane was the Ultimate boxer and wrestler, and so the three of them were coming out of the school on the last day of 9th grade. No sooner that they had left the school, they felt an electric shock, and when they looked back, the school wasn't there. " Hey, where's the school ,guys do you see the school ? ", James said and both of his friends replied " No ",and that's when a laugh sounded where the school should be ,"That's because all of this is an optical illusion, you guys are in a trance, but don't worry. You are absolutely safe. Then 3 giant figures appeared, one to the right looked stronger than the other two, the one on the left was slimmer and faster than the others and the one in the middle just looked cool .The three giants said " You three are the chosen three to go to a new mission that we need to accomplish, we can't do it alone, so we need your help but don't worry, time will be stopped during this amount of time until we or you have defeated our enemies ",so all three of them chose their companion, Gaia chose Zane, Tiga chose Ivelus, and of course, Zero chose James . And as the three of them warped into the portal to the new world and lost focus, they fell into 3 individual beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Where are we?" James asked as the three of them awaken after a whole day. " I think we were in the new dimension the giants said they had their mission ",Zane replied although he wasn't absolutely sure where they were, then Ivelus looked out of the window that was beside her bed and then she closed the curtain and squealing she said " Guys, I think we're in the My Little Pony world, in Equestria ",then she found an object drop in the pocket of her shorts ," I think that this is the Tiga Spark, the giants are helping us, after all ",and as Zane got out of bed, a blur of light appeared on his right hand, he tightened his grip and the light materialized in to what seems like the Esplender, the summoning device for Gaia, and on James right wrist there was a watch that had never been there, but when James said " Zero Brace, nice gadget ",and the wristwatch turned into the a metallic Brace that was the same Brace that Zero used to defeat Arch Belial, then suddenly there was footsteps or hoof steps coming up the staircase and soon were right outside the door, then the trio gathered together and used their fighting stances, and when the door popped open, the trio jumped on the target and was fixing to punch the living daylights out of whoever was there, the lavender colored alicorn yelled " Stop, I'm on your side ", then the trio discovered that they had hit the wrong target and stopped before anyone got hurt. " Wow, that was totally a surprise, and nice to meet you guys and girls, so my name is ... ", and even before she could finish, 5 others ponies ran up the step and a small green dragon followed, and as Ivelus guessed Spike, and encountered them in the room. But before anyone could do anything Spike burped out suddenly and there was a letter sent by someone with a capital C as a seal to the letter, Spike suddenly stopped following and read the letter and once he finished reading the letter he told everyone else to shut up so he could tell everyone what was the matter, that the person or animal with the C as a seal had suddenly wrote to them. "My faithful student Twilight, while it seems weird that these people have come to our dimension, these people are actually trying to helping us, and plus try to come to the Castle at Canterlot with the guests as fast as possible your mentor, Celestia "So you're actually here to help, so we need to get to the Castle at Canterlot as fast as we can, and yeah I haven't even introduced myself, my name is ", "Twilight Sparkle, as I can say it, Princess Twilight Sparkle " , Twilight and everyone else looked around to see who said it, " Show yourself, and then we'll talk ", Twilight called out and then all three of the summoning items glowed and there was a ball of light from each, from the Tiga Spark there was a blue energy ball, from the Zero Brace there was a gold energy ball and from the Esplender there was a scarlet colored energy ball and they all formed outside, and revealed their true forms Tiga, Gaia, and also Zero . "Sup guys, longtime no see, where you were when I asked you that many questions? ", Zero said and he paused and said, "But even if you don't have an answer, is there any monster that I can beat up?" "No, but there is something you can do, say hello to the people of the new dimension ", James said in return. "But, if you haven't noticed, I already know almost everyone in this dimension "Zero, and he added, "Right, Twilight?" "Yes, Zero that's right ", Twilight replied " So they are the giants, because we'll get in trouble with people in the Castle if we bring them ", the others of the Mane 6 all said at once, " Nah, I prefer to be in my Brace in instead ", Zero said and with that said all three of the giants returned to their proper Braces." It's about time that we actually get on the train instead of talking here, because if they want us in the royal city, then we would need to be in the royal city as fast as possible, because if we arrive late we might miss any further instructions that the monarchy would want us to use " Twilight instantly said to everyone that was there, " And we need to introduce them to the people of the Royal Guard, and that task would take around a year if we don't hurry up and start going by train to the Capital " , so everyone listened and everyone went to the train station to buy their tickets and hurry on their way to the royal city of Canterlot .

On the train, it was as comfortable as royalty by the velvet cushions, but the bad thing was that the Zero Brace kept on complaining about how hot it was on the train. Twilight and Mindspeaker were reading while Dash and Zane wrestled over who should be the best, and Ivelus just talked to everyone else that wasn't reading or wrestling, all had seemed too good on the train until the train went up the slope to the royal city, then everyone went back to their original seats and just waited until the train had stopped to the stop at the Canterlot station. After what seemed as hours of going uphill, the Conductor of the train finally yelled," the Canterlot Station is here, everyone get your belongings and don't forget anything, and don't forget to have a nice day " So as the trio from the new world hurried off of the train, the second they were at the platform, two uniformed guards appeared and said, " For all foreigners, they must have a full check, in case of any weapons ", no sooner that they had said it, Twilight got off of the train, and the second the guards saw Twilight, they instantly said, " well if it isn't Princess Twilight, well, since you're the princess's friends, you three can now enter the Palace grounds " , and right after they said it, they ran around the corner and just disappeared . " Twilight, have you noticed that these two guards were acting very strange around us? ", Ivelus asked, " and also, these two guards don't act like normal guards, they seem to wander, while normal guards just seem to stick to one place " " Yeah, I have been noticing it with these two guards, but not with anyone else ", Twilight replied. " I think that these two guards are fakes, they don't seem to mind their duties ", James and Zane said together, but as they said it, they had reached the doors to the throne room.

As they opened the door to the throne room, a light pink colored alicorn just like Twilight except a little taller, came to the door and said to Twilight, " Hi, Twilight, how have you been doing these days? " "Not really anything, just a bunch of busy days that drag on and on ", Twilight said. The older alicorn replied with a laugh, " That's because you aren't used to governing that many people at a time, you had just governed over your six other friends, over time you will get used to it ", and turning to James, Ivelus, and Zane she also said, " So who did you say these people were again? ", and Twilight just replied, " these are my other friends from the other dimension ", and signaling them using eye signs. Ivelus, James, and Zane all said at once, " We have come to help at this time of a crisis emerging from this world ", then a voice said in a calm, yet cold tone, " Then show the true forms of yourselves ", then a secret trapdoor opened revealing a alicorn that had coat that was darker than the night, " Do you want to test me, Luna?" Zero said , " Then is what you need " and in a scary voice he jumped out of his Brace without even letting James know, and then although he was their size, a silvery light appeared around him and he grew to his full height at four hundred and fifty-five feet tall . " So Luna, is this what you want to see? " And when Luna saw the 455 feet tall giant, she was surprised out of her mind, then calling out to his companions, the Esplender glowed and Gaia did the same thing Zero did moments before him, and finally from the Tiga Spark, Ivelus was the only one with the strength and the guts to call out, " Come on, out ", and pausing for a moment, she yelled out, " Tiga ! ", and finally the last giant exploded out in a blur of light, and as felt the air around him, he finally went into his fighting stances, then the same light that materialized into him glowed around them until Zero became Shining Form Zero, Gaia became Whirlwind Supreme Form, and also Tiga became Golden Battle Form . After that the door on the other side of the throne room opened, and it revealed the last alicorn, one that had coat whiter than snow, and it replied to her sister, " I told you, Luna I wouldn't send an SOS to the King of Ultra for nothing, because I know that he knows what to send and who to send ". And as soon as she finished, Zero said, " Nicely said, Celestia, and also, how have you been doing lately?" the last alicorn replied, "I've been doing great, how's everything doing in the Ultra Space Garrison and in the M78 star?" Zero replied, "Nothing in particular except for some random monsters and space robots, but once in a while we would come across a Tyrant, Temperor or some of the more powerful ones, but most of the time there was only weak monsters attacking at random intervals" "That's good, so nothing is very threating or dangerous ", Cadence said as well . " Well not everything, Me, Tiga and Gaia all came to this dimension for one solid reason, there has been an enemy that put ancient powerful monsters like Zetton and Barbarian people over here and our duty over here is to find that source of evil and destroy it, but according to reports from the other Ultras including Zoffy and Taro, the source of evil is actually one of you standing in front of me, but it will be very difficult to detect who it actually is because " and after a pause, Zero said " There is no reason to hide, Barbarian because I know that you are hiding here " and with that said, he shot one firm energy palm shot straight toward Cadence, and all of the other yelled for Cadence to run, but instead Cadence began to change and as the energy palm hit Cadence, a dark force poured out and the dark force began the form into Alien Barbarian and as Zero started the fight, he looked back to see if Cadence was okay, but he saw that Cadence was only okay for now, and if he wanted her to be okay for a long time, he would have to go to the undead world and try to convince her to go back from there, and that might take up to a thousand years, so Zero hoped that Cadence wouldn't be hard to convince to come back instead of this other one in the M78 galaxy that committed to steal and before he was imprisoned had used his own Specium Ray on himself and Zero brought him back, but it took Zero 50 years under there to get him out . Meanwhile, Barbarian was charging up his own electric attack, but before he could even finish charging up his attack, Zero used the Wide Shot and got rid of him in a clash that took less than twenty seconds. Then he reverted into smaller form and he told Tiga and Gaia to look after the other while he went to the undead world to get back Cadence. "Everyone take care, and try to not to get eaten by some monster before I come back " Zero said as he evolved into Shining Gold Form and before he was about materialize his armor the trio that he brought here said, " Can we let you take something to Cadence to let her know that we are all here to help her?", then Zero paused and turned back and said, "Well, of course you can, we're partners right?", and then he said, " I want you guys to give me the feelings you had as her friends and what she promised you to do and what she helped you with " and after that everyone besides the trio began to glow gold and the energy went toward Zero and finally after a while of settling together, the energy began to turn into a golden ball that then compressed itself to form a tiny marble that Zero then used telekinesis to control, and right after that Zero materialized his Shining Agesis, Zero said his farewells to go to the underworld to get Cadence back to, " see you in a year or less ", Zero said as he left the planet and teleported to a portal to the under world . " I really hope he can bring her back ", the trio said as Zero left the planet. Meanwhile as Zero left the planet and enter the portal to the underworld, he knew if anything went wrong, it would take him next to forever to take Cadence back to where she belongs. But still Zero just focused on trying to get her back and if she won't come back then Zero would have no choice but to pull her back. "Well, underworld, here I come ", as Zero entered the portal to the underworld. As he traveled into the underworld he saw many monsters that he had defeated before and many he can't even name, but soon he was at the door to the underworld, and he pushed the door with one hard roundhouse kick, and as soon as he opened the door, he found the person he was looking for, and after a pause, he turned his Agesis into a thick leather cape that made him look like a person entering the underworld. And looking back from a wall, he motioned Cadence to come here, at first she just ignored him but after a while he got so mad that he turned his Sluggers into a pair of lassos and dragged her behind the wall he was at . "Who are you?" Cadence asked as soon as she saw the cape around Zero. "I am a friend of your friends, they said you're in the underworld, I just came to get you back where you belong ", and after that, he gave her the marble that contained the feeling of light inside.


End file.
